Water Child
by ThinAsADime
Summary: Tahno can't seem to bond with his son anymore. Not since after he's started water bending.


Author's Note: Dedicated to Ellie, because she gave me the inspiration for this, even if it was completely unintentional. Hehe. Also, for reference, the boy child is five in my head and the girl child is about ten and a half months old.

* * *

Tahno watched from behind a tree in the courtyard as Korra corrected the small boy with oddly sharp features. "Baby, loosen your wrists up. Don't be so stiff."

The child plopped down on the ground, hair falling over his eye. "Mom," he whined, "I can't do this."

Korra knelt down, wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders. "Yes you can. Who is your mom?"

The small boy sighed. "The Uhvatar."

Korra stifled a laugh. Of course her son would have picked up that pronunciation. "Yes, the _Avatar._ Now get your little butt back up off the ground and let's try again."

Tahno smiled faintly, watching the two, and then he turned away from them to attend to other things. When inside, he discovered his daughter had woken while he was out. She had been quiet since birth though, a trait she shared with neither of her parents.

"Hi baby," he cooed, taking her little fingers in his hands. "How are you?" The little girl looked up with wide blue eyes at him, spit bubbling out of her mouth. He picked her up from her soft bed and held her tight to his chest as he made his way to the front room. "Are you going to be a water bender, too? Even if you aren't, you know daddy will be proud of you."

After losing his bending, Korra had been his only source of comfort. Naturally he calmed when around her, losing his attitude completely. And then when they had their son, he'd instantly become a loving father, doting on the boy all day and night.

Until, that is, the boy began showing signs of water bending ability. It was not that Tahno didn't love him anymore, it was just suddenly that he felt as if he was no longer good enough. It didn't really occur to him when the baby had been born that he would almost certainly be a water bender. So, he let Korra take over the doting.

And thus, the boy who had been named Tahno too, was confused as to why his father didn't want to be around him anymore. When he entered the house with Korra he was instantly bothered by the fact that his father was holding his sister again. He was always holding the girl.

Ahno loved his baby sister. As a matter of fact, she gave him the nickname he used regularly to refer to himself as. Her first word had been "Ahno!" as exclamation she had made as he tickled her. But still, it did not fix the worry in his heart. Didn't his dad love him anymore?

"I'm going to my room to practice a little more," Ahno muttered, eyes falling to the floor. His feet carried him out of the room quickly.

Korra watched him go, a frown tight on her mouth. "He thinks you don't love him anymore."

Tahno looked up, eyes wide. "What? That's ridiculous." His attention switched back to the baby immediately, fingers all wrapped up her tiny hands.

Korra reached over and took her from Tahno. "Not to him. He thinks after Katara was born, you stopped loving him. You should go talk to him. Today was a rough day. He's still having trouble relaxing."

Tahno sighed. "Korra, I love him very much."

"Well go tell him that, then."

Tahno was surprised to discover his son practicing his moves again, twisting around his spacious bedroom as if surrounded by water. He leaned against the door and grinned. "The wrist of your right had is still too stiff," he noted.

Ahno froze, startled by his father's sudden appearance. "Huh?" His little face contorted into a wide-eyed expression Tahno thought looked strikingly like his own would.

"Your wrist. Here." Tahno dared a few steps forward and repositioned his son's wrist. "Like this."

Still confused he stated, "How would you know that? You aren't a bender, dad."

Tahno smiled. "Not anymore. I used to be a great bender in Republic City."

"Really? What happened?"

"Amon happened." He stopped for a moment, deciding whether or not to continue. "He took my bending from me," he finished with a defeated sigh.

"Did it hurt?" The curious boy wondered aloud.

"It felt like nothing at all," Tahno uttered, eyes wandering to a time Ahno would never know. "That was the terrifying part."

Ahno nodded. "Oh."

"You have to understand how much I love you, Ahno. But it was hard for me to lose my bending, and now that you are a bender, I don't want you to feel like I am inhibiting you. I want you to be able to grow freely, not pity me."

"I wouldn't pity you," Ahno uttered softly, "I think you are very strong."

Tahno smiled. "You're strong too. Stay that way."

Ahno smiled and reached for Tahno's hand. "I will." He withdrew his hand then, and suddenly twisted, his wrist flow perfect. "I did it!" He shouted. His eyes met Tahno's. "I love you dad!"

He squatted and little arms were tossed around his neck. It was a feeling he had missed for far too long. "I love you, too."


End file.
